


Love On The Weekend

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Smut, this is the only way I can entertain the idea of Mike leaving, y'all can blame john mayer for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Ginny sneaks away to Chicago for a long weekend





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by John Mayer's new song "Love On The Weekend". 
> 
> It's a Friday, we finally made it  
> I can't believe I get to see your face  
> You've been working and I've been waiting  
> To pick you up and take you from this place

Normally a three-day weekend would give Ginny the opportunity to catch up on some much-needed sleep and even more needed mind-numbing reality tv, but this weekend saw her almost skipping through LAX on a Friday morning. She walked to the information desk and pushed her sunglasses up off her face to hold her curls back.

“Hi. I’m catching a chartered plane to Chicago,” she told the obviously sleepy attendant.

“Chartered flights are leaving from Gate 9C,” the woman replied after checking her computer.

“Thanks,” Ginny replied then pulled a caffeinated chocolate bar from her bag and handed it to the woman. “Have a nice day.”

The woman’s face creased with a smile as she picked it up. “Thanks. Have a good flight.”

Ginny headed for her gate, her bag thumping her hip as she pulled out her phone to text Evelyn: “Going off the grid”.  Evelyn replied: “not gonna ask lol”. The airport was surprisingly only moderately crowded for a Friday morning and Ginny got to her gate surprisingly quickly. She walked out into the crisp morning air and pulled her sunglasses back down as she found her waiting plane. The attendant and pilot stood beside the plane’s stairs, both smiling at her.

“Good morning, Ms. Baker,” the attendant, a perky blonde with a shining smile greeted. “I’m Hillary. Welcome to Exquisite Airlines.”

“Thanks,” Ginny replied with a smile. Hillary took her Louis Vuitton weekender bag, a gift from Noah in anticipation of their recently cancelled world tour that she really should have given back, but according to Evelyn that was tacky and Ginny decided that was reason enough to keep the gorgeous bag even if she hadn’t kept its giver. She boarded the plane, Hillary and the pilot trailing behind her.

“You’ll have to sit for takeoff, but once we reach cruising altitude, there’s a bedroom in the back if you’d like to take a nap. Per request, the sheets are 5,000-thread count Egyptian cotton and have been laundered with Snuggle detergent. There is a variety of candy bars in the mini bar, and your in-flight meal will be a chicken salad sandwich on a brioche bun and sweet potato fries with canned grape soda. We also have _Elf_ and _Step Brothers_ available to watch.”

Ginny smiled. “You guys do all that?”

Hillary nodded. “We strive to fulfill every request to ensure our guests the ultimate satisfaction. Are you ready to eat?”

Ginny nodded as she sat down and buckled herself in. “Can I watch _Elf_ while I eat?”

The pilot’s voice crackled over the intercom, an unnecessary effort since he could just as easily have opened his door and spoken directly to them. “Good afternoon, Ms. Baker. I’m your pilot Sam Ellis. It’s a beautiful 77 degrees and an expected pleasant 65 in Chicago. We should be there in less than 4 hours, about 2 in the afternoon their time.”

Hillary pulled a pair of earplugs from her pocket and handed them to Ginny who put them in her ears, watching as Hillary took a seat on the other side of the plane and buckled herself in. The plane began rolling forward and Ginny relaxed in her seat, pulled out her iPad to thumb through _Water for Elephants_ , a book that Evelyn had actually threatened her into reading.

X

Chicago turned out to be windier than she’d prepared for in her thin GAP Body hoodie and skinny joggers. She dug through her bag, pulled out a scarf and beanie to put on as she got off the plane. She wasn’t surprised to find Mike leaning against his car, a new shining black Audi, grinning in his sunglasses and that leather jacket that he swore would never go out of style.

Ginny grinned, skipped over to him because no one was there to see her exuberance and threw herself onto him. “Hey old man.”

“Rookie, please. Contain yourself.” He smiled against her mouth. “This is so embarrassing.”

“I can get back on the plane,” Ginny replied with a grin of her own as he wrapped his arms around her.

“And miss out on a weekend of sex with _the_ Mike Lawson? Never.”

Ginny laughed. “It’s kind of sad to know I can never love you as much as you love yourself.”

Mike shrugged, laughed. “It gives you something to work toward if nothing else.”

“Will you be quiet so I can kiss you? It’s bad enough you’ve still got that rug on your face. Do you have to keep talking and ruin the moment even more?”

Mike laughed as he slanted his mouth over hers, quickly turning her around to press her against the car. “This is the only thing I really miss about San Diego.”

“You can’t do this in San Diego, though,” she reminded with a smile. His trade had its fair share of drawbacks, but this, this freedom, made it all worth it.

He kissed the hollow of her throat, breathed in her scent and hummed appreciatively. “I’ve missed you, Gin.”

“Well I’m here now.” She scratched his beard, held his face in her hands. “So what do you plan to do with me?”

“I don’t think you have to ask,” he replied with a mischievous smile.

“I’m gonna need some tacos to prepare for that, and some beer too.” Mike took her hand, gave it a squeeze as they walked around the car. He opened her door and Ginny slid into the car, looking up at him with a smile. “Manners? That’s new. Chicago might be good for you after all.”

“I think what you meant to say was thank you, Baker.” He shut her door then put her bag in the backseat before he walked around to the driver’s side and got in.

x

Mike’s fingers curled around her knee and Ginny was almost ashamed of how her stomach flipped. She covered her hand with his, intertwined their fingers. He asked, “So how’s Sanders doing as team captain?”

“Amazing,” Ginny replied.

Mike smiled. “He learned from the best.”

“It’s so weird, having a captain who isn’t a raging narcissist though. The speeches are like half as long, and missing the self-indulgent grandeur, but surprisingly still as effective. It’s almost like the egotism is completely unnecessary.”

“Eh, he’s just new. Give him a few months and he’ll have the beard and the attitude too.”

Ginny snorted. “So the narcissism comes with the territory?”

“Having a big dick doesn’t hurt either, but pretty much.”

“Stop talking.” Ginny laughed then asked, “So does this place feel like home yet?”

He shrugged, shook his head. “No, but it’s not home. I’m just here to play ball.”

Ginny wanted to suggest he come back home, but that ship had sailed. “So you’re coming back in the off-season?”

Mike nodded. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I just figured you’d stay and try to bond with the guys or something.”

Mike turned to look at her as he slowed to a stop at a red light. “Baker, these aren’t my guys. They’re not my friends, my brothers. I’m here to play ball, to get my ring—”

“We could have gotten you a ring,” she interrupted, her face tight.

Mike knew the ring was a sore subject for her, that she assumed he didn’t believe in the Padres—in her—to get him there. He squeezed her knee. “Gin, you’re 23. You’re one of the most talented players I’ve ever seen, and I’m not just saying that. You’re gonna get a ring. Maybe a couple of rings. You’ve got the time and talent to build a team. I’ve got the talent but not the time, not anymore. This is my last chance, and I don’t expect for you to understand this—this desperation to make almost two decades count in a few months’ time—but let me have this. Let me do this. I need this.”

Ginny squeezed his hand. “I understand.”

“That’s all I want,” he replied, giving her knee another squeeze.

x

Ginny set her phone aside when she heard the shower turn off. She rolled onto her stomach in the middle of the bed, grinning when the door opened and Mike emerged wrapped in a towel. His eyes immediately went to her legs stretched across the bed, the hem of her white silk nightgown hiked up underneath her.

“Hi,” she greeted with a smile.

Mike smiled as he let his towel fall off. “You’ve been shopping.”

She smiled as she sat up on her knees. “Evelyn helped me pick it out.”

“I love Evelyn so much,” Mike replied as he sat beside her on the bed. His fingers immediately went to the thin straps on her shoulders. Ginny leaned over and nuzzled his neck, eventually moving to straddle him.

“You smell good,” she murmured.

Mike kissed the hollow of her throat, smiling when her breath hitched. He was used to that particular sound from their countless phone calls, but hearing it in person made him wonder how he managed to spend so much time away from her. He kissed a hot trail between her collarbones then her breasts, murmured, “You wanna be on top?”

She shook her head, her fingers threading through his hair. Mike slipped the straps off her shoulders, took her left nipple in his mouth, groaning when she moaned. He rolled them over, pushed her nightgown up around her hips, delighted to find nothing underneath it. He gripped her pliant flesh, rolled her over onto her back and finished pushing her nightgown up until she pulled it over her head. She stretched her legs out to wrap them around his hips.

Mike covered her body with his, pressed his face into her neck to breathe in her scent while his hands moved down her sides to her thighs then back up. Ginny brought her knees up to bracket his hips, her arms encircling his neck. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her throat. “Talk to me, baby.”

“Mmm,” she moaned, winding her fingers in his hair.

“No, no,” he commanded. “Talk to me. Tell me what you want.”

“Keep biting me. It’s driving me crazy,” she moaned.

He groaned against her slick flesh as wrapped his lips around her right nipple. He remembered her request and gently bit her, delighted when her back arched. His hand found its way between her legs, delighted at wet warmth awaiting him there.

“Please,” she hissed and Mike quickly obliged, slipping a finger between the folds to spread the wetness up around her clit. Ginny’s eyes rolled back, her hips winding against the mattress as she cashed the pleasure of his touch.

Her eyes were heavily lidded as she watched him sit up on his knees to fist his impressive length. She tried to take him all in at once: the downy soft hair on his chest, his toned stomach, his muscular hips and thighs. But her eyes kept drifting back to his hands. She desperately craved those hands, sitting up a little to reach for them and pull them to her waist. Mike stared at her face as he pushed inside her, his mouth falling open in a throaty groan as he experienced the all-too infrequent sensation.

Ginny pulled his face down to capture his lips in a searing kiss, swallowing his groans and feeding him her own as her tongue massaged his. She kissed his chin, nipped his Adam’s apple. “Go slow.”

Mike groaned as he did what he was told, taking hold of her hips to drive his hips into hers, only faltering when he hit a spot and she let out a breathless “ah!”. He liked that noise. He wanted more of that noise. So he set a slow, deliberate rhythm, focused on that spot and clamping his lips onto her nipples, delighted at driving her crazy. He slowed to an almost glacial pace, rotating his hips in a way that made her shake beneath him as she tugged on his hair.

“Fuck, Gin,” he groaned against her neck, feeling his own climax building as she pulsed around him. “You like that? Are you gonna cum for me? Cum for me.”

He reached between their bodies, pressing her firm nub of nerves with his thumb. Ginny’s eyes rolled back as she clung to him, her whole body shaking with a climax. “Fuck…fuck… _Mike!_ ”

“That’s it. Say my name.” He kissed her neck, her chin, her lips, anything he could reach with his mouth. “Keep saying my name.”

“Mike…Mike…Mike…Mike…” Each capitulation earned her another kiss and a deeper thrust. She could feel him pressed as deep as he could, pulsing inside her. Soon their cries crescendoed into the harmony of a climax, Mike collapsing atop her, his hips still performing a slow merciful grind, as she writhed beneath him. They held each other, breathing softly as they basked in the afterglow of their climax. Mike resumed kissing her anywhere he could reach, still moving inside her, mostly for emotional satisfaction, but also because she felt like heaven.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders, trying to pull him somehow closer. There was so much to remember for when they inevitably returned to the bittersweet separation. She knew it was necessary, that she’d have never even kissed him in San Diego, but sometimes loneliness rattled so deep in her bones that she wondered if running the risk would have been so terrible. The world was simply too quiet without him around. His voice surprised her. “What are you thinking about?”

“Hmm?”

“I can hear you thinking, Gin. What’s up?”

She didn’t want to answer, didn’t want to make him feel any worse about leaving her. “I just miss you.”

“I’m right here.”

“You know what I mean.”

That he did. There wasn’t a day he woke up that he didn’t spend a few minutes staring at his only real photo, a snapshot of them from his birthday. Even then, so long before either of them acknowledged what was between them, it was obvious, written all over the width of his smile and in the palms of his hands and everywhere that wasn’t quite stable. He kissed her below her earlobe once, then again until she relaxed in his embrace. He lifted his face to look at her, assured, “You know I’ll be back. As soon as the season’s over, I’ll come running back to you.”

“Promise?” Her voice was small, her eyes wide.

“Wild horses, Gin,” he replied then resumed laying on her shoulder, relishing her warmth, the soft familiar scent of her sweat. He asked, “What do you wanna do tomorrow? Wanna go see Wrigley?”

“No,” she replied immediately. He looked up, not surprised to find her frowning.

“Gin…”

She shrugged. “Let’s not do baseball stuff. Let’s do something normal.”

“Baseball is normal for us.”

“Mike…”

He sighed, knowing why it would bother her so much to go. “Okay.”

X

“Let me do it,” Mike insisted as he squatted before her, slipped off her Converse then put on her ice skates, tying the laces with care then checking the blades. He stood, pulled her to her feet, his hand immediately going to her waist when she wobbled. “Baker, you can rollerblade, right?”

“Yeah,” she answered, her hands fisting the lapels of his leather jacket. She wore one just like it, a gift from him from the first time she visited him in Chicago and found herself woefully unprepared for the chilly nights.

“It’s just like that. Just balance.” The instructions were easier given than followed as he almost carried her to the ice. She was no more stable there, struggling to stay upright on the thin blades as Mike stood beside her, holding her hand. “Just hold onto me.”

He pulled her along on the ice, smiling at the way her unoccupied arm remained outstretched in front of her as they slowly moved forward. He eventually pulled her over in front of him, wrapped his arm around her waist. “Just push slow. One foot then the other. I’ve got you.”

They didn’t make it far before Ginny gently collided with a wall and threw her arms over it to hold herself up. She looked at him as he stood beside her, his smile a mixture of smugness and affection. “How’d you get so good at this?”

“My mom and I lived here for a while when I was growing up. She used to bring me here on weekends so I could play while she…” He didn’t finish the thought, instead focusing his gaze on a spot slightly to the left of her head.

Ginny reached out and touched his left hand. His gaze jumped back to her and she frowned. “You left me.”

He shook his head, pulled her off the wall. “Come on. Let’s try again.”

They found it easier for him to skate backwards and pull her forward until she found her balance on the skates. When she was sure she wouldn’t fall or push him down, Mike pulled her close, smiling at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Your nose is red.”

“It’s cold,” she replied with a smile.

He kissed the chilled tip then her lips as he spun her around, made her laugh as she clung to him tighter. “You know why I came here?”

“Tell me.”

“Chicago is the last place I remember being really happy as a kid. It was before I knew what I knew about my family. My hair was still blonde then and I couldn’t tell that I didn’t look like my dad yet. And my mom was happy. There was this guy that used to meet us here—he’s the one who taught me to skate—and he made her laugh. I don’t even remember what he looks like, just that he was so funny that she’d laugh the whole time they were here.”

“Are you happy here?”

He smiled, held her closer. “Today? Yeah.”

 

X

Ginny felt a lazy smile spread on her face as she lazed around in the rumpled sheets the Sunday sun peeking through Mike’s curtains. Her breasts were sprinkled with bite and suck marks from Mike’s hungry mouth, and her hips bore constellations of bruises from his fingers.

She yawned as she slid out of bed, the cool air making her flesh goosebumped as she went to Mike’s dresser. She took out a pair of his boxers, navy with little dancing bananas on them, and stepped into them then took a t-shirt from another drawer and slipped it on before she walked to the kitchen. Mike was at the stove, still naked, humming as he flipped pancakes in a skillet. Ginny smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his bare midsection. She stood on her toes, rested her chin in the curve of his neck and shoulder. “Are you crisping the edges?”

Mike smiled, reaches back to squeeze her hip. “Don’t I always, Baker?”

“And did you put cheese in my eggs?” Mike put the crispy-edged pancake on the plate with the others then pulled Ginny around to stand between him and the stove. He placed an egg in her hand. Ginny looked down at it then back at him. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

He pointed to the glass bowl on the counter. “Crack it in there.”

Ginny cracked the egg in the bowl and Mike cracked three more then handed her a fork. “Now whisk them so you’ll break the yolks.”

Ginny did as she was told and Mike coated the skillet in butter. “Now pour them in.”

Ginny poured the eggs in the skillet and Mike took her hand in his, taught her to scramble. “Just keep them moving so they don’t stick to the pan.”

They ruined their first batch, Ginny’s scrambling faltering to a halt as Mike nuzzled her neck. He finally shooed her away from the stove with a smack to her ass. “Go get back in bed before you ruin my culinary reputation, rookie.”

“I can at least make the toast,” Ginny whined.

Mike shook his head. “Go find something to watch.”

“Can we watch _21 Jump Street_ again?”

Mike gave her a wry smile. “Last time, rookie.”

Ginny skipped back into the bedroom and Mike went back to cooking, remembering to burn her bacon because she loved the crunch. When he carried their plates into the room, Ginny had pulled the sheets off the bed. He wondered how he hadn’t heard her taking the stools from the island to make an impressive blanket fort.

She sat under its canopy, smiling proudly. “Nice right?”

Mike grinned as he handed her their plates then joined her, draping his legs over a pillow to soothe his screaming knees. Ginny moved to sit beside him, balancing their plates on her legs. “So Netflix has two seasons of Chopped.”

“Let’s do this, rookie.”

Ginny scrunched her nose as she frowned at the screen. “She’s using canned vegetables.”

Mike shook his head. “Always go fresh. You can taste the metal. But at least she hasn’t forgotten an ingredient like the red-headed guy.”

Ginny nodded. “He’ll still probably do better than the tofu guy.”

“Definitely. When are vegetarians gonna learn that tofu will never taste like meat?”

“Exactly. Spices or not, it’s just not meat. I’ve been trying to tell Evelyn that forever.”

“Ev uses tofu?” He turned to frown at her.

“You ever had her ravioli?” Mike nodded. “They’re stuffed with ground tofu and goat cheese.”

“I feel so betrayed.” He smiled at making her laugh as they switched plates so he could eat pancakes and she could have some eggs and bacon. Ginny lay her head on his shoulder and Mike kissed her forehead. “Practice tomorrow?”

Ginny shook her head, replied, “We’re doing the exhibition game for Alex’s Lemonade Stand this week.”

“So you can stay a little longer?”

Ginny turned to smile at him. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know by now that I'm a feedback whore


End file.
